


Jemma to the Rescue

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Jemma goes and rescues Fitz from Hydra





	

Jemma sprinted through the darkly lit base, gun held aloft. She had to find Fitz. Hydra has kidnapped him several days again and god only knows what they were doing to him. Her heart raced as she rounded every corner, scared of what she might find.

“You’re gonna turn right down the next hall. Then Fitz should be in the room on your left,” Daisy said in her ear over comms.

“Got it,” replied Jemma following Daisy’s instructions. She could hear Mack behind her taking down hydra soldiers. She was thankful for his help. Strictly speaking, she wasn’t supposed to be on this mission. The Director had not given her clearance. But nothing was going to stop Jemma when Fitz needed her.

Finally, after turning the corner, she saw the door that Daisy had told her about. Jemma moved to stand in front of it and then gave it a hard kick.

The door burst open and holding her gun at the ready Jemma moved through the entrance. Inside, she found Fitz tied to a chair and gagged with an old rag. Standing behind him was a man holding a knife to Fitz’s exposed throat. “I knew you would be coming Agent Simmons,” the man hissed evilly.

“You touch a single hair on his head you’re a dead man,” Jemma spat back. She desperately tried to keep her wits about her. The sight before her was making her grow cold with fear.

Fitz shook his head slightly clearly trying to tell Jemma not to provoke the man. But Jemma had a gun and this man had a knife. Surely, she could defeat him. Now it was all just a matter of who moved faster.

“Let him go!”

“Now why would I do that? If you comply Agent Simmons I’m sure we can work something out. After all, you and Fitz here work much better together. I’d like to have the matching set.”

Jemma shook her head. “There’s no way in hell I would ever work for hydra.”

“But don’t forget my dear that you did for a short time,” cackled the man.

“I was undercover you prat! My loyalty has always been to shield.” Jemma kept her gun pointed at the man’s chest. But as tried to regain control of her breathing, which had grown fast, she saw a small drop of blood running down Fitz’s neck. “Let him go,” she growled.

“Come now Agent-

_Bang!_

Jemma pulled the trigger sending a bullet into the man’s chest. She watched as the knife and the man feel away from Fitz and onto the concrete floor. “I’m done talking. And it’s Agent Fitzsimmons ass hole.”

Jemma then holstered her gun and ran to her husband. She removed the gag and then began undoing his bonds.

“Oh Jemma,” Fitz gasped as the gag left his mouth. “I can’t believe you shot him! I can’t believe you’re here!”  
“I don’t think I killed him. Just knocked him out. But it was him or you Fitz,” Jemma sad hastily letting the ropes drop to the floor. “And or course I came.”

Fitz stood to his feet and pulled her in to a tight embrace.

For just a moment they held each other reveling in the feel of each other. But then hastily Jemma pulled back. “Come on we’ve got to go. Mack should be clearing our path to the jet now.”

Fitz grabbed her hand tightly in his. Then he starred down with a smile that was filled with such great adoration. “Let’s get out of here, my badass wife.”


End file.
